


Miraculous Guild Tales

by SomeItalian



Category: Fairy Tail, Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 14:09:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8893633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeItalian/pseuds/SomeItalian
Summary: Throughout Fiore, there are many powerful guilds. Many seek fortune, power, fame. Others seek to help those in need. This is the tale of a guild based on friendship and generosity. This is the tale of the Seven Kwami Guild.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thelastpilot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thelastpilot/gifts).



> I wrote this a while back, and just now posted it on this site. Hope you enjoy.

In a land, far, far away, lies the kingdom of Fiore. A small peaceful nation of seventeen million, and a place where magic runs in the blood of commerce and living. For most, magic is a tool to make life easier, but for few, magic is a way of life. These few are called Wizards, and many band together to form guilds, who's main goal is to help people and strengthen the wizards inside of its walls, though there are a few darker guilds, known as Dark Guilds, who, instead of helping, hurt for money and care for only themselves. All of these things are important, but nothing is more important to the Seven Kwami Guild than family, friendship, and harmony between all people.

Within the Seven Kwami Guild, there are a number of people. Master Fu is the first and so far only Master of the guild, and has been for almost two-hundred years. Within that time, he has seen many great wizards, but none compare to the current generation of wizards that he is training and raising.

Adrien Agreste is the son of Gabriel Agreste, a well-known business man who runs close to the entirety of the magic imbued clothing line, but Adrien lacks one thing that he desperately wants, and the thing that Gabriel has denied him for many years. Freedom to do what he wants, when he wants. It was for this reason that not long ago, Adrien snuck out of the Agreste mansion and went on a search for the guild that he knew would grant his wish, and would help him become who he truly wanted.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng is the daughter of fire-magic user Sabine Cheng and the plant-magic user Tom Dupain. Since they run a simple little bakery in the capital city of Crocus, they were surprised when Marinette started using Maker Magic. It wasn't that the Maker Magic surprised them, since they both had family that could use it, but it was the fact that Marinette was using Glass Maker Magic, a kind of magic so precise and dangerous that it almost fizzled out due to nobody using it, except for a few old wizards in various cities scattered around Fiore. One of such wizards lived close to the Dupain-Chengs and when Marinette saw them making the most beautiful glass ornaments and figurines she know she had to learn it. After years of practice, she set out to make a living on her own, and eventually ended up at the Seven Kwami Guild, which she was surprised to learn was in Crocus.

Each of the 20 members of the guild has unique and powerful abilities, but not on their own. That is what makes the Seven Kwami Guild stand out so much. Each member gets along with the other members so well, that if they needed to, they could create a Unison Raid to rival the power of the dark wizard Zeref. Even the most hated member of the guild, Chloe Bourgeois, can add to the power of the Raid. This is the true magic behind the Seven Kwami Guild.

"Aghhh, what time is it?" Marinette groaned as she woke up, which was not out of the normal for her. She glanced over at the clock she has on her nightstand, and saw that it was five-till nine o'clock. "Oh no, no, no, no! I'm gonna be late again! I hope Master Fu understands that I'm not good before I have the chance to eat! Oh man, Alya and Nino are gonna kill me, we were supposed to do a big job today! Wake up Tikki, we gotta get going!" she yelled at her Kwami, a small, adorable, powerful being that there is little known about, even Alya with her Archive Magic knows little to nothing about the little beings. Master Fu knows what Tikki is, but he's also where Marinette got her from.

"Marinette, what are you in such a rush for? Don't you remember that you asked me to set your clock ahead two hours so that you would avoid all of this?" Tikki sighed with a slight smile. She loved Marinette, but sometimes she could be like a child.

Marinette tensed at the statement the little red fairy told her, and then relaxed with a smile. "Tikki, thank you. Now to get dressed and eat something before going to the guild hall... What do you think I should have?" she asked her thoughtful friend.

"Hmmmm… how about some toast and coffee? That's about what you normally have," Tikki suggested with a smile, as this was a usual morning in Marinette's attic apartment. It took a few weeks getting used to it when the little fairy met the girl, but she did it fast, as she quite liked the girl she found. "Now, you need to make sure that you're all packed just in case it takes a few more days than what was on the listing. You haven't done that, now have you?"

"Tikki, why didn't you tell me sooner?! I completely forgot about that, and I gotta be at the Hall in an hour, and it takes me half an hour to get there from here on foot!" Marinette panicked, while Tikki tried to calm her down.

"She was supposed to be here fifteen minutes ago! Tikki should have warned her that she would be late! That girl is always late!" Alya, the Archive Magic mage of the guild, yelled, as she had been for twenty minutes.

"Alya, chill. I'm sure that Mari's just running a bit behind on the time. She'll catch up like she always does and we can get jamming on this job," Nino said with a hopeful tone in his voice, like he was lying to himself. In a sense, he was. Marinette has done this enough times that he knows what's going to happen, but for him, there's always a seed of doubt that grows every time she repeats the situation.

"I know that Nino, but you and I both know that she'll be another five minutes! I told her that she should be here an hour ago so this wouldn't happen!"

"Alya, Nino's right. There's no point in fussing over when she's gonna get here because we know she will get here. We just have to wait, and be patient, and not fight each other," Adrien told his teammates. "Even if we do fight, what good will it lead to? We wouldn't have the level of trust and companionship that Master Fu expects of us."

"My man's correct Alya, we shouldn't get too worked up about this, but I do see your point in getting upset," Nino said with a lopsided smile. "So we cool again?"

"Cool with what?"

The sudden query from Marinette startled the rest of her team so much that they fell on the ground from jumping so high, to which Marinette let out a small, adorable, giggle. "I didn't mean to scare you guys that much, but it was an added bonus because I could hear your yelling outside. You guys are too alike sometimes. Now, what are we doing this time?"

"Here's a job request. It says 'There's a giant plant that produces fruit, which is key to our village's healing salve. The job is to harvest at least ten fruits without hurting the plant too much. Base pay is 10,000 jewel, with 1000 for every 5 more that is gathered. Be careful of the plant's ability to defend itself.'" Nino read to his team.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go to this village and harvest some fruit!" Marinette shouted excitedly, while jumping into the air.

Everyone else did the same gesture with a cry of "Yeah!" as Nino activated his magic and left them hanging in the air.

"Nino!"

"It's funny!"

"Just let us down!"

**Author's Note:**

> So I hoped you enjoyed the expositional chapter of my fist fic on this site. The tags will evolve as the story does so don't worry about that. I'm working on the next chapter so don't ask about that, or do, it keeps me motivated out of spite. I might change the name if I get something better, cause I don't particularly like it.


End file.
